<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama I’m in love with a criminal by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056117">Mama I’m in love with a criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malloy. The Slytherin Prince.</p>
<p>Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Golden girl. </p>
<p>What happens when these two paths meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco/Hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama I’m in love with a criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was alone in the corner of the library. It was the safe place that she turned to when she wanted to write about this. Her dorm was home to three other girls who would all be very interested in finding out what she was doing and anywhere else she would be found by Harry and Ron. </p>
<p>Here. Here was different. At first glance the library would look empty. Not even the librarian was there this late but luckily Hermione had been trusted with a key and so she hid there to write.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear diary</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I had another dream about him last night. They keep getting worse and worse. More vivid and more personal as each one goes on. I love them so much but it is wrong. I am the Gryffindor golden girl and I should not be falling for the Slytherin bad boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips just seem to scream at me to kiss him. There is nothing more that I want right now than to just grab Draco and kiss him hard and rough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dream was very interesting last night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was on my way to transfiguration class when Draco came over to me. He had a smirk on his face as he purposely tripped me up making me smash a few potions bottles before he fell on top of me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, that was the moment that McGonagall chose to come out and get the students to enter the classroom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was obvious who was responsible for the mess and Draco and I both got detention for      it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I managed to go the rest of the day without bumping into Draco but I did get a few glances of him staring at me with that smirk of his that had a way of making my heart melt and my pussy gush both at the same time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When it came to detention time, I walked down to Professor McGonagall’s office. She was already sat there waiting for me and Draco was already there. The professor led us to a classroom which was empty apart from a single desk, two chairs and a lamp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”You will be locked in here for at least two hours and you are not leaving this room until I believe that you will be civil to each other. Now, hand over your wands.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she had the wands, McGonagall left, locking the door behind her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, I was left alone with Draco in the room for at least the next two hours. I tried to distract myself from how sexy he looked with ruffled hair from where he kept running his hands through it and trying to push away all of the thoughts I had felt about him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I moved a chair out from under the desk and sat on it staring at nothing since there wasn’t even a window in the room to stare out of. This was going to be a long two hours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I was even aware he had moved, Draco was behind me whispering in my ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”You don’t have to pretend you know. I see the way you look at me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I kept a straight face not saying anything but that was made much more difficult as Draco let his hand enter my panties easily finding my clit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”All you have to do is admit what you want and I will give you the fucking of your life”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione sat in the library as she wrote this with one hand under her skirt touching herself the way she imagined Draco would be touching her.</p>
<p>She carried on rubbing her pussy until her panties were soaked through and she took them off.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to carry on, Hermione heard someone coming and she quickly hid behind the bookcase completely forgetting to grab her panties and diary in her rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>